They Don't Know About Us
by BM Script
Summary: When Ross and Laura are faced by the difficulty of being together. Based on the One direction song 'They don't know about us' original One-Shot turned into Multi-Chap by request. Rated T possibility of Being Rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys! Well I'm new to fanfiction although I've been reading for Like almost two years now****_ yeah I have no life, anyway here's a One-Shot that I've had for awhile now but I was a bit hesitant to post it but one hundred encouragements later and here I am! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & AllY because if I wouldn't wouldn't be on Disney Channel , probably HBO *wink*_**

_"_Ross! Hey wait up," the blonde heart throb heard his brunette Co-Star shout frantically at him. He tensed up, clenching and unclenching his right fist before turning around with a small forced smile.

"Oh,uh, hey," By now Laura had caught up to him and was standing about five feet away from Ross.

She hadn't greeted him like he thought she would , but was standing there just studying his features until finally, she spoke.

"So, I heard you did a, um, an interview," she spoke slowly like she was trying to let the words sink in his head little did Laura know that Ross already knew what she was getting at.

J-14

Shit.

"Uh, yeah they wanted to interview me about a couple things," Ross said shifting nervously.

"Oh really? Like what," Ross knew what she was doing, she was testing him to see if he would admit to the so called 'crime' he had committed a few days ago.

"Nothing really, just stuff," Ross hoped she would get called back to review a script or something, but no such luck was provided because she was still there meeting his gaze through those long lashes of hers.

"Interesting, because just yesterday j-14 sent me their new article, and guess what it was about," when she saw the blonde wasn't responding she continued, "Here I'll give you a hint it has to do with us, or what our fans call us,'Raura'," she said putting air quotes around raura.

"What? Why would they do an article on that?" by now the duo were three feet apart.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you told them that we act like a married couple!" Laura spoke casually but showed slight frustration towards the end of her sentence.

"Oh did I ? Must have slipped out, well I did enjoy talking to you but I really have to go now, it's kind of an-," Ross was cut short by Laura's tiny voice.

"Why would you say that? That we're a married couple, yes some fans might react in a positive way but what about the rest? Ross you and I both know that I get hate every time something Raura related happens, and quite frankly I don't think I can deal with the rude comments anymore, I just can't ," By now Laura was on the verge of tears, shaking slightly, she bit back a strangled sob, breathing in gulps of air.

Before she spoke she looked out into the distance then back at Ross  
"Don't you see? Your fans don't want me anywhere near you I already get hate for being on the same show as you, now just imagine us being a thing, I don't think I can handle that much pain,"

"And you won't have to, okay yes you caught me I do like you hell maybe my feelings are more than 'like', and do you really think those are fans?_ my _fans would want me to be happy," by now Ross had approached Laura, placing a loose curl behind her ear "and I can't be happy unless I'm with you,"

"Ross I can't, _we, _can't do this not only would it jeopardize our friendship that we have developed for 3 years now, but it would be unprofessional-"

"Laura, yes we can! It won't jeopardize our friendship because I won't let it, and as unprofessional as it is don't you want to give us a try?" Ross' voice cracked at the end of his small speech hoping Laura would agree to make this whatever, 'this' is, happen.

"Ross, I want to be with you I really do but you know we can't-"

"Laura, if you really wanted us to be together then you would forget about what everyone wants and just give us a try," Laura was shocked at the determination in his eyes but felt her heart crack a little at the hidden pain.

"Okay... I'll give us a try, but please let's keep this between us for awhile at least-"

"Yes yes yes! We can keep it to ourselves as long as you want," To say Ross was happy would be an enormous understatement he was over the moon no pun intended.

Laura slowly but surely started to speak "Well I guess it's settled,Ross Lynch I am officially your girlfrie-"

However, before Laura finished her statement Ross crashed his lips with her very own leaving Laura who was partly surprised but responded nonetheless.

He was quick to take control swiping his tongue across her lips begging for entrance which Laura happily granted.

She moaned ,catching him off guard and in the process making him surrender. To make up for his loss he pulled her closer relieving the sexual tension between them just a little.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that.." He said breathlessly, their foreheads touching and Ross cupping her face gently.

"And you don't know how long I've waited for that," Laura whispered looking at him with adoring eyes "For so long."

**Yeah that was it.. Hope you guys liked it, it's originally a one-shot but if you guys are interested I could turn it into a story, anywho thank you for reading ! (: follow my twitter if you like Raura_17 **

**~BM Script :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! welcome to my palace, you guys didn't think you could get rid of me that easily now did you? Well sorry to disappoint but I'll be staying quite awhile. I am happy to say that this is officially a Multi-Chap! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ross' POV**

"For so long." Those words, they did wonders to me, they made my stomach feel light and weird, but as weird as it felt, I liked it.

"I can't believe we're going to do this, after three years, we're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Right in this moment I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Ross but you have to promise me that we aren't going 'exclusive' just yet, I'm not ready for everyone's reactions we're going to need time to adjust and I'll even try to get my dad to warm up to you," yeah her dad doesn't really like me something about 'rock stars like me take young innocent girls like Laura and break their hearts' .

As if I'll ever hurt Laura, I'd never forgive myself if I were to break her heart.

"My mom doesn't count right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Yes she does count we can't tell ANYONE. I know for a fact that our family will try to tell us that it's wrong for co-stars to date, only to ruin the show later on," She has a point but I can't see myself being discreet around my own mom, I mean she won't judge our relationship.. Would she? I could be wrong. Maybe it _would _be better to keep this on the down low for awhile.

"Okay okay fine we'll just have to sneak around a bit,"

"Are you sure this won't bother you?" She asked biting her lip and twisting her hands showing just how nervous she truly was to do this.

I quickly but softly planted a kiss on her head and muttered,"I'm not going to lie it would probably get frustrating but I think it'd be kind of cool y'know like Romeo and Juliet,"

"Woah stop right there lover boy, there is no way I'm going to do THAT with you so soon-"

"What do you mean _so soon_? Laura Marie Marano are you planning on seducing me later on?" I said with a teasing smirk, I got her good this time she was speechless for a second before her cheeks flooded with a bright pink color.

"In your dreams," she muttered exasperated pushing me playfully in the process.

"Every night,"

"Ross!"

"What? I'm just saying that-" before I could finish my statement the stage door swung open revealing a very exhausted looking Calum.

"Hey guys we have been looking-" He was hunched over hands on his knees, panting trying to catch his breath before looking up at us, he immediately stopped talking as soon as he saw the position Laura and I were in "Am I interrupting something?"

Our eyes widened a little at his hidden accusation but we're actors so it shouldn't be so hard to get out of this one.

"What psh no I was just telling Ross here, that I was going to kick his butt in guitar hero later on," Laura said backing away slightly with a smirk held firmly in place that made her even more sexy then she was five seconds ago, I didn't know how that was even possible because to me she was a mix of sexy and pure beautiful innocence wrapped in one.

"Oh really? Well if you think I'm going to let you win, it's not going to happen," I said holding a smirk of my own, yes that's right Ross Lynch isn't afraid of anything much less losing at guitar hero to his girlfriend when I know I'm an amazing guitarist.

Holy shit Laura's my girlfriend! I like the sound of that, I could just feel my eyes lighting up as a smile took place instead of my smirk and I guess she knew what I was thinking because she smiled as well I guess we just understand each other without words.

"Yeah I hate to interrupt your whatever this is but we really need to head to set," Calum said winking, before going back inside.

"We should head back," we both said simultaneously, pointing to the door. We held matching smiles for our same thoughts.

I started to walk behind her, a little distant of course, and was about to jog towards the door to open it for her but before I could she held her soft little arm out stopping me from my actions.

Confused I stopped and looked at the full length that was her arm and then quickly looked at her smiling face, seeing her smile mischievously made me smile as well but it was more questioning than mischievous.

She spun around and stood on her tippy toes whispering in my ears "I wasn't joking about kicking your butt in guitar hero later on," the way she said it, it was so... Sexual and I liked it, it was like I discovered a new Laura.

She bit down on my ear lobe, nibbling at it before sliding her tongue across the same spot, making the pain turn into pleasure.

I let out a strangled groan as I held on to her hips, connecting our lips once again and swiping my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance to her hot little mouth.

Apparently she wasn't having any of it, because before I could even comprehend what was happening she pulled away untangling my arms from her delicious body, and walked away towards the door opening it but not before turning back and saying "Well aren't you coming rock star? It can't be Austin and Ally without the leading man now can it?" Oh yeah she was good, but I'll make sure she pays later on for her little stunt.

I ran to catch the door before it closed completely, and decided to just head to my dressing room and have lunch in there.

Laura was definitely something else, and I am willing to do everything in my power to have her by my side no matter what.

She's mine and no one will change the way I feel about her, and I mean _no one._

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated there was a family emergency and I had to go out of the country and as soon as I came back I got sick yeah I have terrible luck anyways if you guys have any ideas you would want to happen in the story just PM me or leave them in a review (: and i will consider it. To add on to that constructive criticism is also welcomed tell me need to improve on and I will try my best to change what I've done wrong. **_

_**until next time!**_

_**~BM Script x**_


End file.
